trouvaillefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JayeMalik'/Minister for Magic Elections 2034!
Hey, guys! So, as you all know, I got a Ministry Revamp approved a couple weeks ago. Unfortunately, it hasn't been too successful, not counting the mini auror expansion. I was genuinely hoping you guys would take more interest and make employees. Without employees, I can't really do much other than encourage the Auror Head OOC (Carn) to do small things here and there that ay require interdepartmental help. So please, I'm asking you guys to lend a hand and make characters for the Ministry's benefit! I know some of you guys have the space. Please don't let me down. As part of the efforts to kickstart the Ministry, not to mention the fact that it's already time for it anyways, we're doing Minister for Magic Elections! However, this time around, it'll be somewhat different. Below will be listed how we're going to do it and how the schedule will be for the next couple of weeks. This is a pivotal moment in DARP, both IC and OOC, so I hope you all give it your best. Really, I'm just trying to make this fun and exciting. :P What's new? There's one key change to the way we're doing the 2034 elections: we're doing primaries! This is in an effort to promote activity and elicit some excitement from the userbase! We want to include as many people as possible! That's why anyone in the admin team can have a character run for Minister, so long as they meet the requirements below. That's also why any user in general - admin team or not - can have a character run for Chief Warlock! What's a Chief Warlock? Well, the Chief Warlock is the title given to the wizard that presides over the Wizengamot, overseeing court procedures. We've never held elections for Chief Warlock before. It's something very new, too. Like Minister elections, they will be held once an OOC year (the end of September all the way to the middle of October). It equals to four IC years, the same amount of time that takes IRL for votes to happen again. This is a way to keep the Ministry going, as well as to prevent keeping one user in power for an extended period of time. Who can run? Any character that's aged 30 or more can run for Chief Warlock & Minister for Magic! However, this character must also have political experience. We can't have a situation like the one happening IRL happen here. Whether it's political experience here or elsewhere is to your discretion, but keep in mind locals are more often than not more comfortable with a local like them leading them in politics. Please keep in mind that running in the primaries does not ensure your moving onto the actual voting for the Minister & Chief Warlock. Work hard on your speeches! Work on swaying the British population in your favor! Think and act like your character would during these elections. One very important thing is to not get hurt or offended if people don't vote for your character. It will not be granted from an OOC view, but rather an IC one. Users shouldn't be biased. Vote based on who you think is most fit and deserves it most. You can't have more than one character running for Chief Warlock and more than one character running for Minister for Magic. So, you can have one in each. However, not both can make it past primaries. This is to avoid the possibilities of having one user with two very high characters in power. If you happen to have both be within the 3 most voted for in each category, then you'll have to pick one to have "lost" at the primaries and the character with 4th most amount of votes will move onto the actual elections. Please only run if you can stay active throughout the whole term of your character in position. If you feel you can't handle it, don't run. If you reckon you'll be inactive during that time, don't run. We need active characters & users involved - we can't have inactive ones. A very important job of the Minister is to approve who works for the Ministry. And the Chief Warlock's? It's to run every single trial in the Ministry. So please, run if and only if you'll be active. You don't have to be in the Admin Team to run for Chief Warlock, either! This is a chance for active regular users to be part of the Ministry in a key way. However, the characters running for Minister must be roleplayed by someone within the Admin Team. For the position of Chief Warlock, anyone within the Ministry can run! Not necessarily current Wizengamot members (Dept. Heads and key Ministry officials). It can be anyone! So don't let this chance pass up if you reckon you can handle it! :D What's the schedule? *Changes must be implemented October 23 OOC, including the new Minister of Magic & the Chief of Wizengamot. So the voting for the Minister (and the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, in another forum) needs to be Oct 16-22. *We need to give the people a week, at least, to think about who they want want as Minister, so that will be the week from October 9 to October 15. In this week, the winners from primaries (the 3 most voted for candidates) must add their speeches in. *The voting for primaries must be October 2 to 8. *The week before that - aka September 25 to October 1 - must be used for the forum to be made, the people to write down their speeches and for people to analyze said speeches OOC and think who their characters will vote for. :Note: This system will apply for Chief Warlock of Wizengamot & for Minister for Magic. Who can vote? Every character that's seventeen years old and older (and also have British citizenship) can vote in the primaries as well as the elections. Minors cannot vote. Let that be known. I repeat, all users can vote with characters who are at least 17 at the time of the election and a citizen of the country! So, students can vote, as long as they meet those requirements. I know, I know, politics in Hogwarts? But, hey! It's called keeping it real. They are adults already, after all. How many votes is it per person? From an OOC point of view, in the primaries, one user has 3 votes per category. How they use those votes is up to you; however, please don't vote based on your OOC biased view. Vote how you believe your characters would vote. Stay true to them, please, for an effective voting. In the actual elections, you only have two votes per category. And like in the primaries, you have to stay true to your characters. We don't need OOC drama spilling onto the IC world. Please don't let that happen. Candidates Chief Warlock Primaries *Elvira Grffin-(Lyss) General Election Minister for Magic Primaries *Dunstan le Fey (Jaye) *Julius Tyrrell or Beau Smith (Lyss) General Election Category:Blog posts